Todo comenzó en los baños
by Eis Black
Summary: Harry le coge el gustillo a eso de los baños de burbujas en su quinto año... y ese fue el principio de su perdición. SPOILER séptimo libro. Slash, lemon, EWE.Regalo para Yaikaya y Sally.


_**Advertencias: **Slash, EWE, lemon._

_Ningún personaje es mio... por desgracia ^^._

* * *

><p>La tensión se palpaba en el ambiente. Los alumnos corrían de un lado para otro, los más pequeños hacia la sala de los Menesteres, para ser evacuados, y los mayores se reunían fuera con los profesores para preparar las defensas.<p>

Y yo, en medio de todo, buscaba una diadema. O al menos, eso creía. Era uno de los Horcruxes de Voldemort.

Tendría que estar nervioso, asustado. Y así era, pero no por las razones obvias. No espero que lo entendáis del todo. Es una larga historia.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Empezó hace unos dos años. Cada vez lo miraba con menos odio. Y él me sostenía la mirada durante un momento. Entonces yo cortaba el contacto visual, confuso y sacudiendo la cabeza. En el Gran Salón, Ron y Hermione se daban cuanta, pero creían que eran miradas de desafío. Cuán equivocados estaban.

Conforme pasaba el tiempo, más me lo comía con la mirada. Era la forma en que su pelo rubio caía en sus ojos lo que me encantaba. Y mis pensamientos no eran del todo castos. Y entonces re cuando pensaba que estaba loco. ¡Era un Malfoy, joder! ¿Qué mosca me había picado? Y encima un hombre. Aunque ese detalle tampoco importaba mucho. Tenía que dejar de pensar esas cosas, y centrarme en las clases de Oclumancia. Y con más razón. No podía dejar que Snape se enterar de mis fantasía con su protegido.

Las clases de oclumancia me dejaban exhausto. Casi todos los días después de estas clases iba al baño de los Prefectos, aunque estuviera de vez en cuando Myrtle la llorona.

Allí estaba un rato, relajándome antes de volver a la Sala Común. Desde que acudí allí con el huevo de la segunda prueba del Cáliz de Fuego en cuarto, le había cogido el gustillo a los baños de burbujas.

Una noche acabé más tarde, ya era más de media noche. Ron ya estaría durmiendo, así que no tenía prisa para darme mi relajante baño nocturno.

Cuando llegué, fui a abrir la puerta, pero oí sonidos al otro lado. Me paré en seco y pegué la oreja a la puerta. Se oía un chapoteo. ¿Quién se atrevía a quitarme MI baño? Nadie sabía que venía a bañarme aquí, pero suponía que era el único que lo hacía.

Abrí sigilosamente una rendija de la puerta. El grifo de la bañera estaba abierto, y se veía una pila de ropa a un lado donde destacaba una corbata verde y plateada. Genial. Un Slytherin.

No podía decir nada. Yo no tendría que esta fuera de los dormitorios a estas horas, y él (las prendas eran masculinas) tampoco.

Fui a cerrar la puerta e irme enfadado cuando oí una voz chillona.

- ¿Draco, esperas a alguien? Porque hay alguien espiando en la puerta – esa voz era de Myrtle.

- ¡¿Qué? – oí dentro.

¡Por Merlín! ¡El que estaba dentro era Malfoy! Rápidamente até cabos, si había una pila de ropa Malfoy tenía que estar…. Mejor no pensar en eso si quería mantener la cordura.

Me aparté de la puerta justo cuando la abrió de golpe.

Y ahí estaba él, solo con una toalla alrededor de la cintura, y su níveo pecho desnudo.

La toalla le llegaba a mitad de los muslos, y se podían apreciar bien sus rubias piernas.

- ¡Potter! ¿Qué haces aquí? – exclamó alarmado y enfadado. Muy enfadado.

- Que…quería bañarme…este… ¡este es mi baño! – tartamudeé, perdido en sus ojos grises.

- ¿Pero qué dices, capullo? – dijo, cada vez más cabreado.

He de decir que actué estúpida e impulsivamente.

Avancé un par de pasos y le plante un beso en los labios. Malfoy no se lo esperaba, y no me rechazó a tiempo. Saboreé sus labios durante medio segundo antes de que me empujara bruscamente y me golpeara la cara de un puñetazo.

Caí al suelo, me dolía la nariz. Pero al caer noté un bulto en mi entrepierna. Genial, me había empalmado sin darme cuenta al ver su cuerpo semidesnudo… y al pensar en lo que podría hacerle si me dejara.

Malfoy sí se dio cuenta y me miró espantado.

- ¡Eres un degenerado, Potter de mierda! - gritó.

Me tiró al pasillo y cerró de un portazo. Me sangraba la nariz. Me levanté temblando, aturdido. Había pasado todo muy rápido. ¿En qué puñetas pensaba al besar a Malfoy? Bueno, eso está claro, pero ¿por qué lo hice? Me dejé llevar. Fue una estupidez creer que me dejaría.

Me limpié lo mejor que pude y volví a los dormitorios. Todos dormían ya.

A la mañana siguiente me despertó Ron.

-¡Harry! ¿Qué te ha pasado en la cara? – preguntó preocupado.

- Pueeees…. – me desperecé intentado encontrar una excusa - me tropecé con una estatua.

Ron me miró extrañando, pero me creyó. Todo puede pasar en Hogwarts.

La semana siguiente no me atrevía a mirar a Malfoy y no volví a los baños. Por suerte, el Slytherin tampoco dijo nada de nuestro encuentro.

Pero pensé que era una tontería no volver al baño después de las clases extras. Esos días atrás me pasaban factura si poder relajarme. Así que volvía a darme baños por las noches.

Una de las noches me quedé un buen rato en la gran bañera. Myrtle no había aparecido hoy. Estaba relajado, con el agua por el cuello, y la espuma cosquilleándome en al barbilla cuando oí un sonido detrás de mí. Me di la vuelta en el agua y miré a la puerta.

Allí estaba Draco otra vez, pero ahora estaba en pijama, algo ojeroso y rojo como un tomate.

- Ho-hola – tartamudeé.

- Potter - saludó él mirando al suelo.

- ¿Qué quieres? – pregunté extrañado por su comportamiento, la última vez ni saludó.

- Sólo quería decirte una cosa – dijo cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

- Mira, es muy incómodo hablar desde aquí . Si te das la vuelta me viso – dije algo azorado.

Enseguida se dio la vuelta. Salí de la bañera y me seque con una toalla. Solo me había traído unos pantalones de pijama, que me puse a toda prisa.

-Ya está – dije mientras Malfoy se daba la vuelta.

Esto era extraño. Nunca había pasado tanto tiempo con él sin que me insultara o humillara de alguna manera.

- Bueno, quería… - habló tan bajo que le entendí.

- ¿Qué? No he entendido nada.

- ¡Quería disculparme! ¿Vale? Siento haberte pegado el otro día – miraba al suelo, violento y con la cara color granate.

Esto cada vez era más raro. ¿Un Slytherin, pidiendo perdón? ¡ Y lo que es más raro, Draco Malfoy! ¡Y a mí!

Estaba tan guapo así, con el pijama verde que resaltaba su rubio cabello y sus mejillas teñidas de rojo, en contraste con sus ojos grises….Pero me controlé. Nada de besos impulsivos.

- ¿Por qué me pides perdón Malfoy?- pregunte intentando controlar m calenturienta imaginación.

- Acéptalo y punto. Mis razones son mías.– dijo, enfadándose un poco.

- Claro que las acepto. – dije. – Solo tengo curiosidad.

Me miró a los ojos. ¿Por qué se alteraba tanto? Entonces se acercó a mí y me besó. Al principio algo reservado, por si lo rechazaba, pero eso no era así. Respondí al beso con ímpetu, sin creer que Malfoy, el Malfoy con el que soñaba todas las noches y el mismo que me insultaba, me estuviera besando.

De pronto se separó de mí. Le miré, ruborizado como él.

- Ahí tienes la respuesta – dijo. - ¿Satisfecha tu curiosidad? – preguntó sarcásticamente.

No le respondí. Al menos, no con palabras. Le volví a besar, esta vez profundizando más el beso, mientras sus manos me cogían de la nuca y las mías le rodeaban la cadera, acercándolo a mí. Su lengua batallaba contra la mía para tener el control , mientras lo apoyaba contra una pared y presionaba su cadera contra la mía. Mi boca tomó posesión de su cuello y mis manos recorrieron su cuerpo. Se le escapó un gemido ahogado por mis caricias y besos. Volví a besar sus labios, esta vez sin ninguna delicadeza, con mi lengua recorriendo todo interior, y al poco rato nuestras narices se aplastaban contra los pómulos llenándonos de saliva.

Al cabo de un rato nos separamos en busca de aire, de cordura. Sobraban las palabras.

- ¿Qué dices a esto, Potter? – preguntó.

- Que no me lo esperaba. – Sonreí – Y llámame Harry.

- Ni una palabra de esto a nadie – me advirtió. – Mi reputación caería en picado.

- Oh, no te preocupes – dije sonriendo pícaramente – Yo tampoco quiero que se sepa.

A saber qué cara pondría Ron si se enterara. Y de Hermione ni hablamos.

Le besé una vez más.

- Mañana, a la misma hora – dije apoyando mi frente en la suya.

- Aquí estaré – dijo, y salió por la puerta.

Recogí mis cosas y volvía mi Sala Común, con la sonrisa más bobalicona que podía poner.

El curso acabó, y volví a casa de mis tíos.

Ese verano fue uno de los peores. No podía irme de casa de los Dursley, claro está, y Draco apenas pudo escaparse de la Mansión un par de veces para venir a verme.

En el comienzo del curso, seguimos igual. Nos veíamos a escondidas por las noches. Pero al contrario de lo que imagináis, aún no nos habíamos acostado. Nos limitábamos a ardientes besos y caricias cada vez más atrevidas. Por mi parte no era, yo estaba más que dispuesto a hacerlo con Draco. Pero _el 'yo-lo-controlo-todo-Draco-Malfoy'_ no quería; más que nada era para hacerme sufrir. Sabía que yo lo deseaba, que lo necesitaba, y él a mí también. Pero con tal de ser él el amo de la situación, se aguantaba sus ganas. Sabía que yo me moría por recorrer su cuerpo por completo, llenarlo de lametones, acariciarlo con las manos y la lengua, por hacerle gemir y gritar hasta que se desmayara de placer.

Pero todo se complicó a mitad de curso. Llevaba unas semanas raro, más tenso y preocupado, y no me quería decir que pasaba. Una de esas noches no lo encontraba por ninguna parte. Habíamos quedado, y no aparecía. Lo busqué con el mapa del merodeador, y la marca de tinta con su nombre lo situaba en el baño donde empezó todo.

Extrañado fui allí, y me encontré a Draco sentado en el suelo, llorando. Cuando me vio quiso taparse la cara para que no lo viera llorar.

- No… no… - se giró con las manos en la cara – Harry, no me veas así.

- Para ya – ordené, arrodillándome delante de él - ¿Qué te pasa? – pregunté con suavidad, angustiado de verlo así.

Entonces se derrumbó. Sus sollozos se oían mucho, así que insonoricé la estancia y la sellé para que no nos encontraran por casualidad.

Le abracé, rodeando su tembloroso cuerpo con mis brazos. Esperé a que se calmara. No me gustaba verlo así, y sentía un nudo en el pecho de preocupación por él. Esto era insólito. Malfoy parecía no haber llorado nunca. Pero ahí estaba, hecho un mar de lágrimas entre mis brazos.

- ¿Que qué me pasa? – me contestó cuando se calmó, sorbiendo por la nariz. – Esto me pasa.

Se levantó la manga izquierda y me mostró su antebrazo. En él se veía, como grabada con tinta negra, la Marca Tenebrosa.

- No – susurré – no, no, no, no, Draco ¡dime que no es lo que veo! – acabé gritando, lo solté y me puse de pie con él, mirándolo horrorizado.

- Perdóname, Harry – me suplicó con voz estrangulada. – Tenía que hacerlo. Voldemort amenazaba a mis padres. Tenía que hacerlo – su voz se quebró en la última palabra.

- Draco ¡eres un mortífago! – yo no me lo podía creer. No, él no. No podía ser un mortífago. No contra mi.

- Lo siento, Harry. De verdad – me miró suplicante.

Me paré a pensarlo un momento. Draco era ahora un siervo del Señor Oscuro, pero había dicho que no tenía otra opción. Y me había pedido perdón. Dos veces. Me planteé seriamente romprer la relación, alejarme de él… Pero no me vi capaz de vivir sin saborear sus labios, ni sentir sus manos acariciando mi cuerpo. Y por que no decirlo, la idea de que mi amante fuese un mortífago en mi contra me excitaba demasiado. Decidí tragarme mi enfado.

- Será mejor que me vaya. Entiendo que no puedes seguir conmigo. – se dio la vuelta para irse, malinterpretando mi silencio y apenado.

Le cogí por los hombros y lo apoyé contra la puerta cerrada.

- No vas a ningún lado, Draco – dije en un susurro con mi cara pegada a la suya. Entonces le besé como nunca antes lo había hecho, con una furiosa necesidad de fundirme con él.

Le costó reaccionar, pero se dio cuenta de que era un beso de perdón, de que lo entendía y no por eso lo iba a querer menos, aunque me doliera.

Sus manos se enredaron en mi nuca mientras mis manos se colaban bajo su camisa, acariciando sus pezones. Bajé mis besos hasta su cuello, logrando arrancarle pequeños gemidos. Me pegué completamente a él, aplastándolo contra la puerta, y frotando mi ya hinchada erección contra la suya. Le arranqué la ropa gruñendo, solo yo podía tocar a mi rubio y no esas prendas del diablo.

Él no me detuvo. Supongo que ya se habría cansado de su juego de no dejarme tocarle demasiado, y para ser sinceros, en ese momento no le habría dejado detenerme. Simplemente no podía aguantar más tiempo sin hacerle el amor.

Me quedé en calzoncillos, al igual que él. Le acaricié la espalda y el culo con las manos, disfrutando de su suavidad. Lo fui besando hacia abajo, el cuello… la clavícula… su torso… hasta llegar a la goma de su prenda interior. La bajé lentamente, liberando su hinchado miembro y se la quité. Mirándole a los ojos, saqué la lengua y lamí la punta. Draco soltó un gritito ahogado al verme hacer eso, y bruscamente me retiró de él, rompiendo el contacto para no correrse antes de tiempo. Me tumbó en el suelo, y comenzó a besarme los muslos, desde las rodillas hasta la ingle. Yo gemía, cada beso me mandaba una descarga de placer por todo el cuerpo. Quería que llegara ya a mi entrepierna, no podía aguantarlo….

Con parsimonia, el rubio comenzó a besar y lamer mi miembro viril, mientras yo soltaba un pequeño grito por la sensación, su lengua tan húmeda, tan suave... Siguió así un poco más hasta que se separó y volvió a besarme los labios con desesperación. Lo empujé con algo de brusquedad y lo puse a cuatro patas. Me puse detrás de él, y comencé a acariciar su entrada por fuera, arriba y abajo, mientras mi erección respingaba al verlo así, abierto para mí.

Necesitábamos algún lubricante, y pronto. A falta de algo mejor, llevé mis dedos a su boca, ya que tenía la cabeza ligeramente inclinada hacia mí, y entendiéndome los embadurnó de saliva concienzudamente. Los introduje de uno en uno, lentamente, en su entrada, mientras lo oía jadear por la invasión. Lo dilaté lo suficiente, girando los dedos en su interior, y los retiré. Apoyé la punta de mi miembro en su entrada. Le abracé por la espalda, pasando los brazos por su vientre, y lentamente entré en él. Circe bendita, la sensación de ese culito tan apretado y caliente atrapando mi erección me superaba. Lo oí gimotear de dolor. Tenía que encontrar ese punto en su interior que lo llevaría al límite. Me moví dentro de él, apretanrdo más y girando un poco. Un alarido de placer rompió el silencio de nuestras respiraciones. Ahí estaba su próstata. Salí y volví a entrar de golpe, jadeando, mientras oía a Draco soltar gemidos y alaridos descontrolados.

Fui acelerando el ritmo conforme llegaba el momento. Alargué la mano hasta la erección de Draco, ya húmeda por el pre-seminal, y lo masturbé al ritmo de mis penetraciones. Me corrí soltando un grito ,entre escalofríos de placer que me recorrían el cuerpo, mientras algo cálido se derramaba en mi mano, y mi amante se estremecía en medio del orgasmo. Se dejó caer en el suelo, conmigo encima, mientras jadeábamos intentando recuperar la normalidad. Salí de él, dejándole una sensación de vacío y con su abierta entrada chorreando mi esencia. Me tumbé a su lado, mirándole.

Le cogí el brazo izquierdo y examiné la Marca. Sabía que nunca me traicionaría, aunque fuera mortífago. Aunque él quiso dejar constancia de ello.

- Sabes que nunca te traicionaré, ¿verdad? – me preguntó mirándome serio.

- Lo sé. Confío en ti. – le dije. – Y…te quiero – confesé.

- ¿Pese a todo esto? – dijo refiriéndose a la Marca.

- Pese a todo – corroboré.

- Yo también. – me respondió.

Los dos sonreímos y nos besamos otra vez. Y ese fue el principio de mi perdición.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Así que aquí estaba. Buscando la diadema de Ravenclaw y preocupado por lo que pudiera pasarle a mi rubio amante. No habíamos dicho nada a nadie de nuestra relación, y yo había salido con Ginny de tapadera para no levantar sospechas.

Fuimos Ron, Hermione y yo a la Sala de los Menesteres, donde encontramos a mi rubiales con sus dos tontos compañeros. Y una vez más hicieron gala de su estupidez, prendiendo fuego a la sala. Crabbe murió, y yo salvé a Draco de milagro, subiéndolo en mi escoba. Al caer cuando salimos de la Sala, me dio tiempo a besarle de incógnito y salir corriendo.

Ocurrió todo lo que ya sabéis y no me entretendré contando. Vimos a Snape morir, vi sus recuerdos, lo comprendí todo y fui al encuentro de Voldemort para morir. Antes de ir busqué a Draco para despedirme y no lo encontré. Sufriendo en silencio, me dejé matar por el Señor Oscuro.

Todos creyeron que estaba muerto cuando me vieron en brazos de Hagird. Cuando vi la oportunidad, me puse en pie entre exclamaciones de asombro y continuamos la batalla.

Vencí a Voldemort, y todos se echaron encima mía entre gritos y abrazos. Menos Draco. Cuando todo se calmó, vi a Draco y al Sr. Y la Sra. Malfoy juntos en un rincón del Gran Salón.

Me acerqué, y cuando Draco me vio, se levantó de golpe y me abrazó, susurrándome al oído que como volviera a fingir estar muerto me mataría él de verdad. Había pasado un mal rato.

Yo también lo rodeé con mis brazos mientras todos a nuestro alrededor se quedaban en silencio, pasmados. Sin vergüenza alguna, lo besé en los labios y él me respondió con entusiasmo. Cuando nos separamos vi que la señora Weasley y la señora Malfoy se habían desmayado. Al señor Malfoy le iba a dar un ataque de un momento a otro, y Ron me miraba con cara que pasaba de la incredulidad al odio con una facilidad pasmosa, al igual que Hermione.

De pronto, todos comenzaron a hablar y gritar a la vez cosas como: _ ¡cómo puedes hacer eso!... ¡es un hombre!... ¡es Draco Malfoy!... ¡no me lo esperaba de él!..._

Todo me importaba un bledo, porque por fin podía dejar de fingir y besar a mi novio en público.

Y eso me encantaba.

* * *

><p><em>¡Hola! Bueno, aquí vengo con un fic para mi gran amiga Yaikaya. Y para Sally tambien, por supuesto :)<em>

_Es tu regalo de cumple, espero que no quieras retarme a duelo después de leerlo para limpiar tu nombre xD_

_¡Muchas felicidades princesita!_

_Un gran beso y un abrazo, espero que lo disfrutes._

_Y a vosotros, si si, vosotros, los que lo habéis leído, dejadme un review, os guste o no, para decirme en qué puedo mejorar._

_¡Un beso a todos!_


End file.
